In such an electronic device, which is known from WO/2008/012702 A1, the base part comprises a soft magnetic layer to improve the inductive coupling between the primary and secondary coil. The base part is provided with a number of primary coils.
Positioning elements are provided on both the base part and the electronic module to place the electronic module on the base part in a predefined position so that the inductive coupling between the primary coil and the secondary coil is at the optimum. Furthermore, the positioning elements hold the electronic module at its place on the base part.